Inside the Fire
by nickelbackluver1313
Summary: An interpation of the song by Disturbed.


_**Hey, guys its me, and i want to present my newest idea that i came up with. I like this idea but this story contains gruesome themes, and gore. So if you want to stay and read be my guest. This is a one-shot, and a songfic so enjoy! dont forget to comment!**_

**Inside the Fire**

I was walking home from my job at the local school with a big smile on my face. I loved kids, and I had received one from my wife. Well not yet she was 2 months into her pregnancy, and I couldn't wait to hold my baby in my arms. Kristy, and I had been married 3 years, and have been trying for 2. So we finally got what we wanted. I lived close to the school so I could just walk. My house was moderate. Not to big not too small. It was a small townhouse 3 blocks away from the school. I dug in my pockets of my slacks, and found my keys. I opened the lock to the our house, and swung the door open. This was odd. I usually heard the tapping of keys when I walk in. Kristy was a journalist for our cities paper. The city was very small we almost didn't even have our own newspaper. Lucky for the council to give us one or Kristy would have no job. She must be on her little break.

"Honey, I'm home!" I bellowed. I heard only the echo of my own voice bouncing back at me. No movement, no breathing, no nothing. I put my suitcase down, and undid my tie so it hung untied around me neck. I slipped off my Blazer, and walked up the stairs. The clicking of my shoes hitting each step was the only sound that I heard in my ears.

"Sweet heart? Care Bear?..." I said in worry now. Silence came back, and struck me silly. I walked to the bedroom and slowly cracked the door open. Nothing. I sighed, and went on to the office. Usually that's where she was. Maybe she dozed off. I chuckled at myself. That would be, Kristy. I slugged my way down the hall, and found the door of the office to be open with no Kristy in there. Now I was scared. She wasn't in the bedroom, or the office. She was nowhere to be found. I jogged down to the bathroom to see if she was even there. The bathroom was all the way on the other side of the hall that was upstairs.

"Kristy!" I yelled in panic as I swung the bathroom door open. I looked at the bathroom, and had to blink. There in the bathroom was Kristy propped up against the bath wall in her night wear. On the side of the bath tub was razors that had a streak of blood on their blade. On the floor was a bottle of pills spew all over. There weren't very many pills. There was blood on the tile wall it read. Roger, we lost the baby. Was all it said. I dropped to my knees, and gripped the shower carpet on the floor. I screamed out in emotional agony. How could she do this to me? Why did she do this to me? What happened? When? We could've tried again. These thoughts ran threw my head over, and over. On the counter I saw note. I got up, and sat on the toilet while grabbing the note.

_"My sweet Roger,_

_I'm sorry for the pain I may cause you, but here is my death note. We lost the baby Roger. The doctor said I couldn't have children after that miscarriage. The baby had destroyed my uterus. I'm sorry I couldn't give you your one and only dream. I love you, and I hope you understand. Goodbye._

_Love you always even in the after life,_

_Kristy Miller."_

The note slipped out of my hands, and I put my head in my hands. I heard this demonic laughter in the back of my head. A voice called to me.

_"Devon  
Won't go to heaven  
She's just another lost soul, about to be mine again  
Leave her  
We will receive her  
It is beyond your control  
Will you ever meet again"_ The voice called to me in a demonic voice trying to hypnotize me in some way. I walked over to the tub, and placed my hands on either sides of Christi cheeks while giving her a kiss. A stinging sensation came when I kissed her so I immediately stopped.

_"Devon  
One of Eleven  
Who had been rendered unwhole  
As a little child.  
She was taken  
And then forsaken  
You will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again"_ I backed away slowly, and sunk to the floor outside of the bathroom. Looking up I saw a picture of Christi and I's wedding. She was glowing like usual, and had that happy grin that she had whenever she knew everything was perfect. I looked back, and saw something that I hoped to never see. A man in a black cloak he was very blurry, and he had these blaring red eyes. I could see his horns coming from his hood, and that grin of victory on his smug face.

_"Devon lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal  
Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with her."_ The demon looked at me directly, and bared his teeth. He sang to me these lyrics of suicide that I didn't understand. He picked up Christi, and looked at her with hunger.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled. The demon looked at me, and I felt the same sting that I felt when I had kissed Christi.

_"Sever  
Now and forever  
You're just another lost soul about to be mine again  
See her, you'll never free her  
You must surrender it all  
If you'd like to meet again."_ The demon glided to me, and threw me against the wall while pointing to Christi's floating corpse. She had her eyes open, and her head rolled side to side. She let out a blood-curling scream.

"Roger!" She screamed in agony. She sounded as she was burning. The demon gripped tighter on my neck, and forced me to look at him.

_"Fire  
For you desire  
As she begins to turn cold for the final time  
You will shiver  
Till you deliver  
You will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again."_ He practically yelled at me. He pointed to my office, and on the wall was my hunting gun. I looked back at him, and his grin widened. I could see the rows of sharp teeth that have impaled many before I.

_"Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with her."_ I nodded at him, and he released my neck. He ushered for me to go first. He was really making me forget my grief, and kill myself? I felt tears well up in my eyes from the depression of losing Christi. He was controlling my emotions. I wanted to fight back, but he kept putting more grief, anger, and depression on me.

_"Devon  
One of Eleven  
Who had been rendered unwhole  
As a little child.  
She was taken,  
And then forsaken  
You will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again"_ I looked up at the shotgun that I used for hunting. It gleaming back at me with its power. I looked back at the demon, and he nodded in a reassuring way. I grabbed the gun, and looked at it one last time before sticking the barrel towards my stomach. _I love you, Christi._

I woke up in a pool of my own sweat, and a worried Christi staring back at me.

"Nightmare" I said cooly.

"Roger, you were screaming bloody murder! That's not a simple nightmare." She said in panic. I shushed her, and made her go back to sleep.

5 days later… Roger and Christine's funeral

"We are gathered here today to morn the lose of Roger and Christine Miller's death. We wish to give them the best of wherever they are headed. Heaven or Hell. We will never know, but we will pray they are going to the right place." The preacher declared. Rogers brother Will stood there in shock, and completely confused. A demonic laugh interrupted his thoughts, and he turned around to find a man with a dark cloak on. His skin showed off a tint of red, and he had horns coming out of his hood.

"He's now in the fire with her!" The man sang in a scary voice that would scar Will for the rest of his life. He looked back at the casket, and when he looked back at the spot he saw the demon. He was gone.

* * *

**Alright guys so how was that? Leave a comment below. If you don't understand the story ask questions! Okay see ya!**


End file.
